If They Really knew
by LittleMissBensonBaby
Summary: "If we can be the reason that little girl avoids the terrifying reality that many do in foster care. If we can make a difference in her life, shouldn't be try? Isn't that why we decided to start fostering in the first place?" *Summary inside.*
1. Chapter 1

**AU**

A short fic to tell of a different way Callie could have come to live with the Foster Adams. There are no other kids in this story, just Lena, Stef, and Callie.

Mentions of child abuse.

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

"An emergency placement?" Stef asked as she sat down on the couch right as I hung up the phone.

"He's trying to keep her out of a group home." I tried to explain as Stef kicked her feet up and onto my lap.

"Did he mention how long?" She asked with her arm over her eyes.

"He doesn't know, love. It doesn't look good for the parents to get their rights back." I sighed. We loved fostering but we had hoped that we would be child free. Our last foster daughter had been reunited with her father this morning in the happiest of endings. Quiet settled over the room as we sat, enjoying it for awhile before we heard the doorbell ring.

I got up, Stef following shortly behind. We paused for a minute and then when Stef opened the door, we were met with the sight of Bill, the social worker who had been around most of our time in foster care. Next to him stood a young girl who couldn't be any older than 12. He had the biggest brown eyes and long wavy brown hair.

"Stef, Lena, twice in one day." He noted and Stef laughed lightly.

"Come on in." I offered as we moved out of the way of the door.

"I know Julie just left this morning," Bill started to apologize. "I wouldn't have asked if I could avoid it." I held up my hand, shaking my head.

"It's alright, Bill. The joys of the trade?" I joked lightly and he smiled slightly.

Bill instructed the girl to sit in the living room before he followed Stef and I into the kitchen to talk.

"So what are we looking at?"Stef asked softly

"There was a domestic call at the residence. He parents are being booked into jail as we speak, facing a long list of charges including child abuse and neglect." He handed us a manila folder that looked like it could be empty.

"So she's new to the system?" Stef asked, looking up from the folder that held only a few pieces of paper.

"Brand new," Bill nodded. "I hate to drop her and run but I've got another case calling me." He said, looking down at his ringing phone. We walked him to the front door.

"Thanks Bill." I called as he made his way down the walkway and back to his car. Once his car was out of sight, Stef pulled me into a hug and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Let's go meet our new girl, huh?" Stef smiled and I followed her back inside.

"Hey sweets," Stef greeted as we came to sit down on the couch. The girl made no attempt to speak. She just watched the two of us warily. "So Bill says that you've never been in a foster home before." Stef was trying to engage the young girl but it wasn't working.

"What's your name, honey?" I asked, trying a different approach. We knew her name already, but maybe if we asked her simple questions, she would respond and we could coax her out of her shell.

"Callie." She whispered just loud enough for us to hear.

"That's a pretty name." I smiled and she shrugged.

"What's going to happen to my parents?" Callie asked timidly.

"We're not really sure yet but it doesn't look like things are going to work in their favor." Stef explained truthfully and Callie nodded.

"Can I go to sleep?" She asked quietly before she yawned. It was late and she probably would have been in bed over an hour ago if the circumstances were different.

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

 _Mom was mad again, I knew because she was towering over me as I sat, curled up in the rocking chair. She was yelling but I didn't know what she why. Sometimes, a lot of the time, she gets angry with things and takes it out on me. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate. It always happened when she did this. She knew I was claustrophobic and she used it to her advantage._

 _"Please," I gasped. It was getting harder to breath and I didn't want to pass out. I put my hands up, hoping to put some space but she was closer than I though and my hand connected with her nose. It wasn't hard but I knew I had made a mistake. She started punching me. I managed to turn so she was only making contact with the top of my right arm but it still hurt, she was strong. I didn't think she was ever going to stop._

 _"Anne Marie!" I heard my dad finally speak up from his spot on the couch. She finally stopped. "What are people going to think when they see that?" He asked, referencing to the bruise that was starting to form in the place she was hitting._

 _Why did he even care? He's done worse. Well, not him, but his friends that he brings over for the sole purpose of hurting me._

 _But they did always make sure that I never had bruises that would show. 'Visual bruises only make things more difficult' he always said. They normally only just went for my torso or the back of my head. This was almost a welcomed change._

 _My mom finally stepped back and I took my chance and ran to my room just across the hall. They both started yelling and I pulled out my really old mp3 player that I got for Christmas from a friends mom three years ago. I put on my headphones and blasted the music to drown out their loud voices._

 _I wish I had just told my friend mom what happens at home. She always asked questions but I never told the truth. I wanted her to help me, but I was afraid. I wish they knew._

 _It was able to drown out their screaming until I heard a loud commotion. I turned off the music and hid the player again so that they couldn't take it from me if they found it._

 _I carefully took tiptoed to mt bedroom door and opened it when it got quiet again. I was not expecting to see my parents in handcuffs or three police officers in the living room but that's exactly what I was looking at._

* * *

I pulled the blanket over my head and wondered how many kids had slept in this bed. I didn't know how foster care worked but now that I was in my first foster home I couldn't help but be curious.

These people seemed okay. I'd never seen two girls in a relationship and it was kind of cool to think about. At least there wouldn't be any guys in the house, that was a bonus.

I rolled over and closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be as draining as today was.

 **Stef's POV**

I rolled over for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour. I kept replaying the events of tonight in my head. Lena and I had fostered a few kids over the past year and a half but our home had never been their first. This girl, Callie, she was pulling on my heartstrings even though she was quiet and spoke only a few times

He bruise did not go unnoticed, courtesy of her worn out short sleeve shirt. How an adult could hit a child, let alone a parent, hit their own child, was something I would never understand.

After rolling over again I finally just got out of bed. I exited the master bedroom and went over to the door to the room where Callie was sleeping. I leaned against the doorway as I peered in, seeing the young girl sleep.

"What's wrong?" I heard come from behind me. Lena must have woken up when I got out of the bed. I shrugged and Lena wrapped her arms around me from behind. "What are you thinking about?"

"She's never been in the system." I spoke quietly as to not wake the sleeping child. Lena hummed slightly and I took that as her response. "What if we could keep her out of it, the system."

"She wouldn't be here if she wasn't in the system, love. It's a little late for that." I laughed lightly and leaned back into her.

"I mean, what if we can be her... be the deciding factor in keeping her from bouncing around." I explained my thought as my eyes stayed trained on the sleeping girl.

"You heard what Bill told me, honey. He doesn't think that her parents are going to be getting their rights back any time soon, if at all." Lena leaned forward to close the bedroom door halfway before turning me in her arms so she could see my face.

"I know." I had been thinking about this for several hours. Tossing around different ideas in my head, of many different outcomes. A few which included Callie eventually being reunited with her parents, happily, just like Julie had with her father. However, most included Callie staying with us long term, if not permanently.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, as if she had read my thoughts.

"Lena, if we can be the reason that little girl avoids the terrifying reality that many do in foster care. The reason she doesn't move around and restart her life several times, I'd like to do it. If we can make a difference in her life, shouldn't be try? Isn't that why we decided to start fostering in the first place?" I saw my wife smile before she leaned over to kiss me.

"You're right." She agreed with a slight nod.

"I'm sorry, I'm what?" I asked with wide eyes. "Can I get that in writing and signed?" Lena laughed and I shushed her while pushing her towards our bedroom. I really didn't want to wake Callie on her first of what would hopefully be many nights in our home.

* * *

 **A/N** So this is an idea I'd been mulling over for over a week and since I'm struggling with the next chapter for The Truth Comes Out I figured I'd put this out to hopefully keep people tided over in my delay. There are a few ideas I want to explore so this might have two to four chapters. I'm not sure yet.

Let me know if you like it or if you would want to read more.


	2. A New Life She Has Found

**Lena's POV**

It had been a month and a half since Callie's first night with us. We talked to Bill about long term fostering with the intent of adoption. We would be finding out whether or not adoption would be an option after the court case today. The house had been filled with nervous energy for the last few days and this morning was no exception.

"Hey, love, would you like help with your hair today?" I asked after breakfast. Callie looked up at me cautiously. She was adjusting well but she still had some moments where she seemed to be just as terrified as when she first got here.

"Can you braid it?" Her simple request would have been a normal one if we weren't in this type of situation. She did not ask for things often and when she did, her voice was always laced with heavy nervousness.

"Of course, I can!" I had learned quickly that Callie loved to have her hair braided into a long ponytail. "Go on and get your dressed and then meet me in my room." I instructed as I started collecting the dirty dishes from breakfast. I saw her smile brightly before taking off upstairs.

"Hey, slow it down!" Stef called after Callie as she ran off. I couldn't avoid the smile that quickly spread across my face.

"She's starting to act like a happy kid." I pointed out as I set the few dishes in the sink.

"More and more everyday." Stef agreed as she sipped her hot morning coffee.

* * *

Callie had a rough first two weeks. She flinched every time we reached out for her. She wouldn't talk unless she was specifically addressed with a question and she jumped at every little clatter of a dish or accidental slammed door.

It broke mine and Stef's heart every time she would start to come out of her shell only to retreat back in. It was clear to us that she was put through hell in her parents care but she never talked about it. The only indication we got, aside from her file, were the nightmares and her skittish behavior.

After her second week she was with us, we decided to sit down and talk about the fact that she was 100% safe in out care. It was at dinner one night, she had tried to put ketchup on her plate. When a large amount of the bottles contents covered the majority her plate, she panicked. We ended up having to make her a new plate as the food wasn't salvageable. She was in tears, continuously expressing how sorry she was. They night we seemed to hit a point of breakthrough and she was slowly but surely starting to show us her true personality.

She was sweet and caring, despite her scared demeanor. She laughed at all of Stef's corny jokes and when she was tired she would get sassy. She was never rude or disrespectful but she definitely had an normal preteen attitude hidden under all of those layers, that we would occasionally see when she was worn out after a long day.

She was becoming more our girl with every passing day. Today's verdict would decide if we would be able to move forward with the adoption process to officially, legally, make her ours.

* * *

"Callie, shake a leg, girl!" I called from mine and Stef's bedroom.

"Coming!" She announced, right before she came running into the room. She jumped onto the bed with a brush in one hand and a hair tie in the other.

"Ah, you came prepared!" I commented looking down at her smiling face, quickly getting to work on her messy bed hair.

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

 _"Get your ass in your room!" My mom screamed. I should have listened but I hated being sent to my room. They would leave me in there for hours. Sometimes it was better than having to endure their abuse but other times it was my own personal jail cell.. like the time they made me spend all weekend in there._

 _"Now!" Her loud voice boomed off of the walls of the room but I didn't budge, my stubbornness getting the best of me. I kept myself planted in my spot on the stool. The first blow came in the form of her hand connecting with the back of my head. I wasn't prepared for it and it caused me to stumble off the chair. I landed on the ground, on my knees. Before I could react she grabbed a handful of my hair and started dragging me towards my room._

 _"Please, stop!" I cried, it felt like she was going to rip my hair out._

 _She dragged me all the hall by my hair, then she pulled me to my feet, opened my bedroom door, and pushed me in quickly._

 _"Maybe you can come out when you learn to listen." She laughed as she closed the door._

* * *

 **Stef's POV**

"STOP!" I heard Callie yell from my place in the bathroom. I quickly dropped the hand towel and rushed into the bedroom, taking in the sight in front of me.

Callie was on the floor beside the bed with her legs bend and pulled up against her check. Her head was tucked down against her knees with her arms wrapped protectively wrapped around the back of her head.

Lena sat in her spot on the bed with a brush in her hand. Her face displayed her shock as she kept her eyes trained on Callie who was gently rocking herself.

"What happened?" I asked, slowly moving towards the pair.

"She.. I was brushing out a knot in her hair and she panicked." Lena recounted the events that led up to this moment.

I bent my knees to meet Callie at her level.

"Callie, honey." I placed my hand on her shoulder and she instinctively so I immediately pulled away. "Callie girl, can you look at me?" I coaxed and slowly she lifted her head. Her eyes were filled with terror but she still gave me eye contact. "What happened, love?" I asked again, directing the question to her this time.

"She hurt me." Callie mumbled, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Lena did?" I asked, softly. I couldn't imagine Lena doing anything to purposefully hurt this girl. Callie quickly shook her head, confirming my disbelief was well placed.

"My mom." She whispered, almost inaudibly. "She pulled me by hair hair through the whole house cause I wouldn't listen." Callie finished her explanation as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

My heart was heavy, Lena trying to untangle Callie's hair must have sent her mind right back to that horrible memory.

"I'm so sorry, Callie." Lena knelt down to joint us on the floor. "I didn't mean to scare you, honey." Lena apologized as she set the brush down.

"It wasn't you. I'm sorry. It was my head. I saw it in my mind. Sometimes I can't help it." Callie spoke dejectedly . She was trying to retell what she had experienced.

"It's okay, love. That will happen sometimes. It's called a flashback." Lena explained softly.

"It's scary." Callie admitted with a sigh. I could see Lena's face fall before she recovered. Every time Callie opened up was always an amazing breakthrough but it was also heart breaking because of what she had been through and what she had to share.

"I'm sure it is." Lena agrees as she wrapped her arms around Callie. To our surprise, she didn't flinch, instead she leaned closer to Lena. "It won't last forever. It will get easier to handle with time and we'll be here to help you." I smiled softly. Seeing the woman I loved comfort the girl I was growing to love more everyday, it made my heart soar.

We really should have been getting ready to head out, on our way to the court house but right now, consoling Callie came first. Building this relationship based on trust, understanding, and acknowledgment was our main priority. We remained sitting on the bedroom floor longer than we had time for, just to reassure Callie that regardless of what she had experienced and despite the journey that she had ahead of her, we would be around for it. We were ready to help her get past everything and move forward.

* * *

 **A/N** I know this is short. I've got a MAJOR case of writers block. (Which is why I have yet to update The Truth Comes Out.) I'm really trying guys, please bear with me!

On another note, I'm gearing up for another cross country move in the next month so please pardon my absence IF I disappear for awhile. I don't intend to, but we all know how unpredictable life can be.

Next up, I'm thinking of throwing in some scenes with Callie's biological parents, in present tense. Which would include interaction between momma tiger and these people who made Callie's life a living hell.

One thing I want your guys input on. Would you rather me include a somewhat detailed courtroom scene of the trial or would you rather me sort of keep that to a minimum and keep the focus on Callie and her **_hopefully_** soon to be foster moms?


	3. Forever Ours

**Lena's POV**

"She's had a long day." Stef commented as we stood in the doorway of Callie's bedroom, watching her sleep somewhat restlessly.

"We all did." I agreed, not taking my eyes off the sleeping figure laying in the bed across the room. I started to notice a small rustle near her pillow and I strained to see what was causing it.

"Do you see that?" I asked when I pin pointed the source.

"See what?" Stef cocked her head sideways and gave me a look.

"Look at her hand next to the pillow." I pointed out.

"She's rubbing the fabric between her fingers..?" Stef commented, the confused expression never leaving her face.

"A lot of toddlers and young kids do that as a way to find comfort, kind of like a way to self soothe themselves." I explained, remembering reading about in years ago.

"Toddlers do it?" Stef spoke quietly, I knew it was a leading question. I nodded and waited for what else she had to say. "Callie's nearly thirteen." She added after a couple moments of silence.

"Most kids grow out of it, others, who have..." I trailed off, not sure how to explain it and still keep the conversation slightly lighthearted. Stef gazed over at me as I ran a hand through my hair with a small sigh. "Others who have not had another outlet for comfort, they sometimes continue the habit." I saw Stef's face fall slightly and I was sure that my expression matched hers.

"Oh, my Callie girl." Stef hummed softly as she moved into the room and over to the bed. "We're here for you, love." She whispered while she placed a soft kiss on the girls head. I followed her lead.

"We're not going anywhere." I quietly added while rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"Good night, sweet girl."

 **Callie's POV**

 _'Was I being childish?'_ That's all I could think as I continued to rub the pillowcase material between my thumb and finger. I had pretended to be asleep when I heard Stef and Lena talking. They were always so nice to me but Lena said that I was being childish...

 _Or did she say what I was doing was childish?_

 _Maybe is I stop, then it would be okay._

I let go of the pillowcase and pulled my hand up under my chin but then quickly moved my hand, going back to rubbing the material.

 _What if I can't stop?_

 _Will they still want me?_

Today they said they would always want me.

* * *

 _"Don't listen to her, love." Stef whispered as my eyes locked with hers._

 _I wanted to believe Stef but my moms words seemed to seep into my head and they sounded true._

 _"My love." Stef said, trying to catch my attention, I think._

 _"She's not yours!" My mom yelled from across the table and I flinched back towards Lena. "She'll never be yours, she belongs to me!" Her voice was loud and it echoed in the empty room. I leaned into Lena and I felt her wrap her arms around me. I felt so safe tucked into her side._

 _My mom kept screaming. I hid my face and plugged my ears. I listened to her screaming voice so much over the last few years but this time, with Stef and Lena on my side, I didn't have to listen to her._

 _"She was ours the minute she walked into our home." Stef's voice was loud but she wasn't yelling. "In the last month and a half that Callie has been with us, we have loved her more than you ever did and I will be damned if I let her fall back into your care, ever." I felt a hand on the back of my head and I knew it was Stef's. "This little girl is ours and the second the judge takes your rights, we will be adopting her and will do everything we can to reverse the damage that you and your husband have caused." I knew Stef was angry but her words made me feel better._

 _Stef and Lena wanted me and I wanted them. I want_ _Stef and Lena to be my moms for real, not just my foster moms because foster moms weren't forever._

 _I turned around to that I was now facing the person who I called mom my entire life._

 _"You can't hurt me anymore." I said as I stood up straight and stared her down. I wasn't afraid, Stef and Lena wouldn't let her hurt me._

 _"Callie Jacob!" She gasped loudly._

 _"No! I'm Callie Adams Foster!" I said as I looked up at Lena, then Stef, and finally back to my mom. I narrowed my eyes at her angrily but then she raised her hand and I jumped back, bumping into Lena. She wrapped her arms around me again and I melted into her._

 _"If you ever raise your hand to my daughter again, it will be the last thing you ever do!" Stef seethed, she was angry. I had never seen her look so mad or talk so angrily._

 _"I think we're done here." Lena said as she turned us around and lead me out of the room._

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

"Well today was.."

"Exhausting?" Stef chuckled as she pulled pillows off the bed.

"Well, yes, it certainly was." I agreed as I pulled back the blankets.

"I was so close to ripping that woman's arm off when she went to hit Callie." She was speaking from a pace of anger but I could tell she was using the anger to mask her emotions.

"I know, love." I nodded as we both climbed into our bed. "But this is a win. We won today." I reminded her. The second the judge revoked her parental rights, we won."

Stef was quiet for a few minutes. She was processing the events of this long day.

* * *

 _Stef, Callie, and I sat in a row, in the courtroom. Callie had just finished giving her heartbreaking testimony and was curled up between Stef and I. It had only been this week that we learned the painful details of Callie's past. Hearing the gory details of what she was exposed to and what she endured was hard but hearing them from come from her, hearing her voice crack and listening to her try to squeak out answers when her emotions were getting the best of her was the most painful thing I've ever had to sit through._

 _It was heartbreaking to listen to our twelve year old give an account of the things that she had seen and lived through._

 _"Given the heinous nature of these crimes and all the evidence to back it up, Anne-Marie and David Jacob, I find you guilty on all accounts and I hereby sever all parental rights. You will be held over in San Diego Central, awaiting sentencing." The judge finished his ruling with a bang of his gavel._

 _My jaw felt like it was going to hit the floor and my hand flew up to cover my mouth. I turned to my wife who had already pulled Callie into a tight hug._

 _This morning, when the judge ordered a meeting between Callie and her biological mother, I had lost all hope that he would rule in our favor._

 _"Did we win?" Callie's innocent voice rose above the noise in the court room as people shuffled around. Stef smiled and I wiped away a few stray tears that made an appearance on my face._

 _"We won, baby girl." Stef answered and I leaned into to hug the both of them and when I did, Callie's had reached up to play with the ends of my hair. This was a habit she had recently started and we learned early on that it meant she was either nervous or anxious._

 _"Does this mean that I can stay with you forever?" She asked softly, hiding her face._

 _"Forever, my love." I assured her as I placed my finger under her chin, lifting her head up so that I could kiss her forehead._

 _"So I can be your daughter?" Callie asked, looking up to us with pleading eyes._

 _"Oh, Callie girl. You were our girl from the moment we met. Now, you'll be an Adams Foster." Stef explained and Callie's face lit up._

 _"I'd like that." She said with a wide smile plastered on her face._

 _"Me too." I agreed as we stood up to leave the room._

 _"Let's go get something to eat, huh? It's almost lunchtime and I'm hungry."_

 _"Can we get burgers?" Callie asked, looking up at Stef._

 _"You'll have to ask momma." Stef said as she held up her hands in surrender._

 _"Can we, momma?"_

 _For a moment I thought that my heart stopped. I could already feel the sting behind my eyes as the tears started to well up._

 _I looked over at Stef who smirked softly and winked in my direction. Then I looked down at Callie as the tears spilled over and fell._

 _"Anything you want, my baby." I gushed as I pulled her in for yet another hug._

 _"Yay! Burgers!" Callie exclaimed as she threw her arms around me not even aware of the fact that she just changed my life when she addressed me as momma._

* * *

"She called herself an Adams Foster today." Stef finally said when she was done processing. Her eyes pooled with tears and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around my wife and pulled her closer to me. "She called you momma." She said as a small laugh choked back her words. Stef had a huge smile spread across her face and tears freely falling from her eyes.

"She's ours, honey." I smiled at the thought as I kissed her shoulder.

"Callie Adams Foster." She breathed out.

"I like that sound of that."

"I do too." Stef said as she wiped her cheeks dry. "Now all we need to do if wait for our court date." She said as she shifted on the bed, getting comfortable.

"Just under two weeks. That's what the attorney said." I reminded her as I shifted down so I was laying next to her.

"Two weeks." She repeated as she closed her eyes. "Then our Callie girl will officially be ours."

* * *

 **AN** Guy's I'm so sorry for the delay on updates! I'm moving, I've been fighting a brutal illness, and now my computer is having a major meltdown. I have not abandoned my stories, life is just getting the best of me right now.

I'm working on this story and I want to explore Callie's past a bit as well as her relationship with her moms, especially as she starts to get comfortable. I have this idea of Callie getting into a fight with the moms but I still have to play with it a bit.

Let me know if you guys are still reading and if you want to see anything in particular.


	4. Reassurance is a Compulsion

**Stef's POV**

"I'm scared." Callie cried softly from her spot on the couch.

We had all had a long day out and Callie had just woken up from a nap die to a nightmare. They seemed to be coming more frequently after our day in court a week and a half ago.

"I'm sure you are." I commented, validating her fears and pulled her closer to my side. "Care to share why?" I prodded.

Callie always refused to talk about her nightmares but I knew she needed to. Her thoughts were starting to get the best of her and I refused to let her go down like that.

Callie shook her head while she simultaneously pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face.

"I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you, you know that, right?" I reminded her. Lena and I had been telling her this since the beginning of her nightmares. Callie had come a long way while being with us but she was still struggling with talking to us about that hard stuff.

With the court date, came the reality of Callie's past. Lena and I had to sit in those hard, wooden, court room benches as we listened to our little love bug talk about and explain the horrible things that her parents put her through. We already knew about the physical abuse that her mother dished out. Not only from her file but also from the many times Callie had a flashback, triggered by the smallest things.

What we had not expected was the fact that Callie had also been subjected to sexual abuse at the hands of her fathers 'friends.' Her father, or David, rather, had willingly admitted that he would charge his friends for 'alone time' with his child. He used my daughter as a cash cow and that angered me to no end.

"I'm scared." Callie admitted again, pulling me out of my own thoughts.

"What are you scared of, love?" I desperately wanted to know what was bothering my girl so that I could fix it. Seeing her in pain made me want to cry.

"I want a family." She managed to croak out between her labored breathing.

"What are Lena and I?" I knew Callie was doubting the fact that we were going to be around for life. I couldn't wait until Friday when we would get our day in court to finalize this adoption and prove to her that we weren't going anywhere.

Callie hid her face and I tapped her on the shoulder, silently reminding her of what Lena and I had told her, that we wanted eye contact while talking. She slowly listed her head and angrily rubbed her face, trying to rig any evidence of the tears that stained her cheeks. I reached out and took her small hands in my larger ones.

"Who are we, Callie?" I asked more forcefully this time.

"My foster moms." she said quietly and I nodded.

"And after Friday?" I prodded, wanting this fact to really resonate with her. I wanted her to truly believe it.

"Just my moms?" She said this as if she wasn't entirely convinced.

"That's rights, sweet girl. Momma and I are here and we are your family. With us, comes grandparents too." I reminded her.

She had met Lena's parents, Dana and Stewart, when they visited a few weeks ago and she would be meeting my mom, Sharon, in just a few days.

"You've got a family, my Callie girl."

"You won't leave me or send me back?" She asked quietly, her eyes glued to her lap.

"We all love you so much and we would never even dream of leaving you!" I assured her as she raised her head to look up at me, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"Anne Marie use to say that when I was little." My little girls voice sounded so broken and I hurt my heart. "Before the drugs." She added even softer.

"I'm going to tell you something, Callie, and I want you to listen, _really_ listen." I grabbed her attention and held her hand so that I could rub my fingers over the back of her hand. "I do not doubt that Anne Marie use to love you but, honey, I think she lost that love somewhere over the years when she continued to choose drugs over you. I don't know why or when it happened but know this, my love.

When Lena or myself tell you that we love you and we aren't going anywhere, we mean it one hundred waited our whole lived for a little girl as sweet and adorable as you and now that we've got you, we're never letting go. You're stuck with us, forever." I spoke slowly, making sure that my words sunk in and left a mark.

"You mean it? You really mean it?" Callie's eyes looked up hopefully, almost as if she was pleading with me to mean it. Her eyes shone with hope but there was a small glimmer of distrust and that was hard to see.

My eyes fluttered shut for a moment as I silently cursed the adults that caused the trust issues that my baby was struggling with.

"I mean it." I said firmly. "I really mean it with everything in me."

"I really love you." Callie admitted while she leaned over towards me, wordlessly asking for physical touch. She had started to do this more and more with every passing day and it made me want to hold onto her forever. I wrapped her up in my arms and she rested her head on my chest.

"Music to my ears, love bug." I smiled as she nestled closer and I tucked her head under my chin.

"I can hear your heartbeat." She announced.

"It beats for you." I explained as my hand ran through her hair.

"It beats to pump blood to your body." Callie said mater of factly, looking up at me with her face scrunched up.

"You're a smart kid." I laughed and shook my head.

"Do you really love me?" She asked after a moment of quiet and I realized that when she had said that she loved me that I had failed to reciprocate. I mentally scolded myself, that was a definite momma fail.

I knew that I needed to continue to remind my girl hat I loved her every chance that I got, until she believed it.. and maybe even a few times after that.

"You hear my heartbeat, yes?" Callie nodded against me. "As long as my heart beats, I will love you. Even after it stops, I will continue to love you."

"When you die?!" She asked, looking at me with huge eyes.

"Okay, okay. Bad explanation." I told her, realizing that this was not a conversation that we needed to have right now. "Just know that I will always love you."

"Okay." She nodded while sighing contently. "And I will always love you."

"Oh are we cuddling?" Lena asked as she entered the room. She jumped on the couch, trapping our girl between us. Callie squealed and began to laugh, in this moment, everything seemed right. We had our daughter right where she belonged.

 **Lena's POV**

"It's like a sandwich!" Callie giggled. Stef and I shared a look over her head, both silently voicelessly that we loved where we were in life right now.

"A momma sandwich!" I proclaimed as I kissed the side of Callie's head before settling down beside her. "Did you have a good nap, bug?" I asked as I brushed hair out of Callie's face. Our girl shrugged and slid down further into the couch.

"I had a bad dream." She mumbled.

"Oh my girl, my sweet, sweet girl." I cooed as I pulled her closer to me. "Can you tell me about it?" I asked gently. "Please?" I added after sensing her hesitation.

"It was sad." She whimpered as she hid her face.

"Why was it sad?" I asked, my hand rubbing her arm.

"You sent me back to her." She continued to talk quietly so I had to strain to listen carefully.

"To your mom?" Stef clarified

"No!" Callie's eye grew twice their size and she jumped up off the couch suddenly. "She's not my mom!" She fumed. "Her name is Anne Marie!"

"Okay, love. I'm sorry." Stef apologized, reaching out for Callie who willingly let herself be pulled back to the couch.

"Sorry." Callie said, tucking herself under Stef's arm. "I don't want to call her mom anymore."

"You don't have to, love bug. That id your decision to make." I assured her, letting her know that we understood her outburst and weren't angry with her.

"But you know that we would never send you back to her, yes?" Callie nodded sheepishly.

"I just forget sometimes." She offered weakly and Stef both nodded, understanding that this was a hard concept to grasp. We knew this was going to be a hard process and Callie would Struggle for awhile.

"You aren't going anywhere." I reminded her. "In two days we will go back to the court and you will officially be stuck with us, forever."

"And then I can be Callie Adams Foster?" She asked weakly.

"That's right." I smiled down at her.

"You'll even get a new birth certificate to say so," Stef added. "And guess what?" Callie's eyes gazed up, begging for an answer. "Not only will it say that you are Callie Adams Foster, it will also list us as your moms." Stef explained enthusiastically.

"I can't wait!" Callie exclaimed giddily.

"In the mean time, why don't you go wash up for dinner?" I instructed softly. Callie left the room with a small 'kay.'

* * *

"Friday can't come soon enough!" Stef huffed once Callie was out of ear shot. I sighed and leaned over so my head could rest against her shoulder. "I just want to shake the truth into her." She grumbled and I leaned back so I could look up at her.

"Callie's social worker might not appreciate that." I joked and Stef snorted.

"I'll just have to wait until after the adoption is finalized." She conceded and I openly laughed this time.

"Oh, my love." I said as I sat up next to her.

"I just want her to realize that we're not going anywhere.." Stef sighed. My face fell, because I wan't the exact same thing.

"I know, baby, and she will get, it's just going to take time. Hopefully with the adoption, will come some reassurance." I noted and Stef nodded, knowing the truth.

We sat quietly together for a few minutes before Callie came bounding in, jumping between us, landing mostly on our laps. Stef groaned and chuckled softly.

"So what's for dinner?" Callie asked, oblivious to the fact that she just kneed Stef in the side.

This was the side of this girl that I loved to see.

The carefree twelve year old who was excited about something as simple as dinner with her moms.

One way or another we would prove to our daughter that we loved her more than anything and we were never going to leave her.

After Friday she would be stuck with us for the rest of her life and I couldn't wait for it to be official.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, so was anyone missing Stef's POV in the last chapter? I know I was. Also, does anyone else struggle to see the moms living in any other house except the one they live in on the show? I do. Haha.

Here's just a little momma lovin' between Callie and her moms. Last night I had a major meltdown and I had an amazing chat with my own momma and right after, I sat down and this little chapter just kind of happened.

Let me know if you guys like it as I kind of got it written out quickly and it might be kind of washed out but I think this is what Callie needed. A little momma reassurance.


	5. It's Christmas Time Again

_It's Christmas time again but you're not home_  
 _Your family is here and yet you're somewhere else alone_

* * *

 _"Mama!" Three-year-old Callie called as frantically._

 _She has woken up on the flood in her bedroom and the first thing she needed was dinner. Callie didn't know how to tell time but she knew she hadn't eaten since it was light out. It was dark now and she knew that meant it should be time to eat again._

 _"Wake up!" She cried, pushing her mother's lifeless body. Being as young as she was, Callie was not yet aware that her mother had passed out from her habitual drug habit._

 _"Mama." She sniffled as she padded into the kitchen, finding some left out crackers on the table._

* * *

 **STEF'S POV**

"It's almost Christmas!" I shouted as we all walked through the front door of our home.

"It's only the fifth." Callie shrugged, sliding out of her jacket.

"That means we only have twenty days left to plan the perfect day" Lena added. Christmas had quickly become one of our favorite holidays to celebrate.

"Why?" Callie huffed, now kicking off her shoes. "What's so great about Christmas anyway?"

"Well, Callie girl. Christmas is very important in this house. Your beautiful mama over there." I jutted my chin towards a blushing Lena. "She asked me to marry her on our third Christmas together. We love to celebrate it and we can't wait to celebrate with you this year." I explained, soon realizing my attempt did nothing to change her demeanor.

"Well, I hate Christmas." Callie hissed, throwing herself to her feet and out of the room.

I exhaled slowly and looked up to Lena from my spot on the stairs.

"Only we would find the one kid who hates Christmas." I joked dryly, the words got caught in my throat and I blinked back tears. Lena joined me on the step and leaned her head against my shoulder.

We were still adjusting to the recent adoption. It brought a newfound sense of safety for Callie, meaning she was finally feeling comfortable. However, that meant Lena and I met a new side of our daughter. The one who was now pushing boundaries to find her place, I assumed this was just another one of those situations.

"Let her cool off," Lena answered before I even mentioned wanting to go check on her. I cocked my eyebrow and Lena just smirked. "I know you." She gloated. "I also know that our daughter takes an awful lot after her mom when it comes to having a tamper." She winked as I rolled my eyes, knowing she was telling the truth.

* * *

 **LENA'S POV**

"Hey, my sweet girl." I greeted as I passed by Callie's open bedroom door nearly forty-five minutes later.

"Hi, Mama." Her face wore a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked as I walked into her room and joined her on her bed.

"Christmas." She shrugged, resting her weight against my side once I took my spot, sitting beside her.

"What about Christmas?" I prodded

"I don't have any good Christmas memories." She mumbled.

"Oh, love. I'm sorry if mom and I overwhelmed you. I think we sort of knew that you didn't have the greatest Christmas memories and that's why we want even more to make this Christmas so special. You know, you're not required to love Christmas just because we do."

"We would, however, love to be able to make some new Christmas memories with you," Stef added as she leaned against the door frame.

Callie looked up at me before turning to lock eyes with Stef.

"I think I'll like Christmas more with my moms here." Callie softened.

Stef reached out to Callie as she crossed the distance between her place by the and our spot on the bed. Callie, still sitting on the bed, wrapped her arms around Stef's waist before burying her face in her mom's stomach.

"I really don't like Christmas." She repeated, this time though, I noticed a change in her countenance.

"Do you want to talk about it, bug?" I asked softly while resting my left hand on her back. Callie shook her head adamantly.

"You know, I remember a Christmas not too long ago," Stef looked down at me, smiling as she ran her hand through Callie's long brown hair. "It was just your mama and me," She added with a wink in my direction. "We were feeling down because we knew you were out there somewhere."

* * *

 _The Adams-Foster household was especially quiet. Lena was putting the final ornament on the tree as Stef grabbed more tinsel out of the storage bin marked 'Christmas.'_

 _"It's finished!" Lena proclaimed as Stef placed the final piece of tinsel on the tree._

 _"It's perfect," Stef commented as she plugged the string of lights into the electrical socket._

 _Lena signed as she pulled out their stockings from the bin sitting near the fireplace._

 _"What's wrong, my love?" Stef asked, already sensing there was something bothering her wife._

 _"I just have to believe there's a child out there somewhere, waiting for us. I can feel it in my bones." She cried softly. "I can't shake the feeling."_

 _"Our baby is out there somewhere." Stef agreed as she snaked her arms around Lena._

 _"I hope they're enjoying today as much as the neighborhood kids are." Lena laughed as she spotted several kids outside running around._

 _"We can only hope." Stef agreed, kissing Lena's neck._

* * *

"You were thinking about me that long ago?" Callie's eyes were wide with amazement.

"We knew we had a baby out there somewhere." Stef grinned as she kissed the top of Callie's head.

"I'm not a baby." Callie scrunched up her face in disgust.

"You'll always be our baby," I told her,

"Forever and Always."

* * *

 **STEF'S POV**

"Wake up!" Lena cried as we burst through Callie's bedroom door, first thing in the morning.

"It's Christmas!" I shouted though she need not be reminded. Lena and I had been in full Christmas mode since yesterday morning. Our girl had less than thrilled but she was humoring us to the best of her ability.

"Leave me alone." Callie croaked, still sounding half asleep. Apparently, her patience had run out on our Christmas spirit, I was surprised she lasted this long.

"Hey now," Lena's tone changed quickly.

"We know you aren't big on Christmas, love but that's no excuse to lose your manners." I gently reminded

"Sorry," She whispered while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Merry Christmas." She smiled softly and my heart melted.

 **CALLIE'S POV**

"You have one here," Lena announced as she reached around the backside of the tree. "It's from Grams."

She extended her arm as she handed the present to me. The first thing I noticed was the colors, the gift wasn't wrapped in paper but it had a big bow on top. I reached out to take the present from my mama. Simultaneously, my eyes landed on the logo as my hand touched the packaging. I pulled my hand away as if my hand had been burned. I'd been given this before.

"I don't want it." My vision got hazy and I could feel my chest tighten.

"Callie?"

"Love, are you okay?"

* * *

 _The heater hadn't been on in two days. I'm pretty sure it's Christmas today. Dad shouted twice last night at people who came to the door to sing Christmas songs. I haven't left my room since his friend left last night._

 _Every year I hope for us to have a real family Christmas but it never happens. Sometimes, I dream about a new family. One that would love me and really want me._

 _My Christmas hope this year was crushed again when my dads Jeff friends came in from out of town like he does every year._

 _"I've got a special present for you!" Jeff cheered as he and my dad came into my room. He held out a new handheld gaming system. My eyes lit up, it was my favorite color and it came with three games. I reached for it but it was pulled out of my grasp._

 _"Not yet," He smirked. "You've got to earn it."_

 _I knew what that meant and I instantly pulled away._

 _"Please," I tried to ask as I turned to look at my dad._

 _"You know the deal," He said with a slight shrug. "This pays the rent for five months, Callie. I don't know what to tell you other than you need to take one for the team here." He turned towards his friend._

 _"You know the rules. No marks that clothing cant cover, no choking, and I swear to God if er have a repeat of last year, I'm charging your ass double." I shuddered at the thought. As he left the room, Jeff locked the door as soon as it latched._

 _"We're going to have some fun." He grinned and pulled off his belt._

 _"You don't have to do this." I tried to reason with him._

 _"Oh? But I've been working on some new moves." He growled as he threw me against the wall. "Be a good girl."_

* * *

"Please," Callie had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want it."

"Okay, love." I wasn't sure what was happening but what I did know was this gift was causing a problem and it needed to go. I looked over at my wife and she looked just as confused.

"Mama's going to take the gift out of the room," I instructed Lena on her next move while I also tried to soothe our daughter.

"Please," She hiccuped as Lena stood.

"It's gone, bug," Lena called as she left the room where we were gathered.

"Okay, my love," I spoke softly as I pushed myself next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"No!" She cried again as she tried to push away from me.

"Hey, shh. Callie, it's Stef, it's mom. I've got you." I verbalized, wanting her to be aware of what was presently happening since she looked to be lost somewhere else. "I'm here sweet girl."

Callie remained in a catatonic-like state for a minute before finally, she lifted her had and locked eyes with me.

"Hi, love. Welcome back." I smiled down at her.

"Mama." She finally spoke, turning towards Lena.

"Hey, love bug, where'd you go?" Callie had started to shake her head before Lena was able to finish her question.

"No." She repeated again. "I don't want to talk now." She stated boldly before leaning further into me.

"Later? Lena offered and I felt Callie nod her head, still glued to my side.

"Later," I confirmed.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by without any further incident and aside from the one hiccup, it was a Christmas to go down in the books. This was our first Christmas together as a family and I was loving every single minute of it.

"If we don't believe in God, why do we celebrate Christmas?" Callie asked as she continued to watch the movie playing on the screen in front of us.

"Who said we don't believe in God?" I challenged with a finger jab to her side, earning a giggle.

"I just thought because you're... gay," Callie whispered while Lena and I laughed.

"I know a few people who are gay and also believe in God," Lena explained as she paused the movie.

"Really?" She asked confused.

"Your mama here, she believes in God," I added and Lena nodded with a smile.

"I do." She confirmed.

"What about you?" Callie asked while turning to look at me.

"I don't think I believe in God." I started to say and I could already see Callie's gears turning. "It's a personal thing for everyone to decide for themselves." I offered.

"You know, I was raised going to church," I said, thinking back to Callie's original question.

"You did?" Callie wondered aloud and I nodded.

"One thing that really stuck with me all these years, is love. I might not believe that today is the birth of Jesus, but I know that others do. They're celebrating God sending his son to save the world and that's love, Callie girl."

"The best kind of love." Lena was beaming as she looked at Callie. "The love of a parent."

Callie signed contently before sliding further into the couch.

"I'm glad I know love." She smiled.

"Merry Christmas, love bug."

* * *

 _It's Christmas time again and now you're home_  
 _Your family is here so you will never be alone_

* * *

 **AN** Is anyone still out there? Do you hate me? I don't even know how long it's been since I updated. Not to mention I'm throwing a Christmas chapter at you in May. Well, whether you hate me or not, could you do me a favor and let me know if you're still here for this ride or if I should shut down shop and move on? Haha!

This was inspired by a song I heard the other day called Merry Christmas by Third Day so give it a listen if you want to feel the mood I sat in to put this together(:


	6. AUTHOR MOTE

Hello, my lovely reader!

I first want to apologize for my absence. This year has brought so much hardship and because of it, I've neglected my love of writing.

My family is broken. Y'all I wish I could explain it, parents divorced, "dad" turned out to be a huge perv, moms dating a new guy, I haven't seen her in months, kids picked sides, and I feel pushed aside. After all the struggles with my bio family, I never thought I'd have to go through this with my chosen one. I'm fucking crumbling over here and doing everything to keep myself afloat.

Also due to mental health issues, I was forced to quit my full time job and get a very low hours job. Meaning, I have more time to write! Haha!

I'm in the middle of a new chapter for The Truth Comes Out, as well as ideas for the next chapter of If They Really Knew.

I just want to know y'all are still here, before I commit to it. Just a simple "I'm still reading," will do. It may seem dumb, but for my own peace of mind, I'd appreciate it.3


End file.
